


Punky Wunky

by wintersoldierarcherspy (ilovemyalpaca)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Clint Barton, Fluff, Hate Crimes, Homophobic Language, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/wintersoldierarcherspy
Summary: Bucky gets beat up. Clint comes to his rescue. Bucky likes his mohawk and his lip ring and his sweet smile. Clint is awkward. I don't know how to write summaries.I tried to keep the bad stuff vague and/or brief.





	Punky Wunky

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus what even is this name? It fits Clint though so it's staying.   
> Written for mandatoryfunday 2019.   
> It also fills the Clint Barton Bingo square: vigilante  
> I miiiight make this a series. Idk. It's cute.

“What do you got to say about that, faggot?”

Bucky spits out blood before he looks up at the group of guys standing over him and then smirks. They seem so proud of themselves for ganging up on the openly gay kid with the missing arm and Bucky almost, _almost_ feels sorry for them. Imagine going through life that prejudiced and that dumb. Jesus. Why does he feel like lead guys parents are probably siblings? Cousins, at least. Well, never let it be said that Bucky Barnes didn’t know how to handle a bigot. His smirk went a little dirty and he licked his busted lip. 

“Thanks, Daddy. Can I have some more?”

The response had the desired effect and Bucky watched as he turned red, then purple, and debated with himself what he wanted to do. Obviously, he wanted to keep kicking the shit out of him but doing so gave Bucky exactly what he asked for. And he couldn’t do _that._ That’d be gay. 

“Aww, don’t stop now, Baby. I was just getting into it.” 

Lead guy-Bucky was pretty sure his name was like Darren or something- grimaced and spat at Bucky again, missing him by a couple of inches. He looked like he’d finally decided that Bucky wasn’t worth his effort and was going to walk away. Good. Good riddance. Bucky didn’t necessarily feel like he’d won that one but at least it was over. Or least he thought it was. There was a slight _thwip_ sound and then Darren-Was it Chad? Who _was_ this asshole?- stumbled back. He reached up to touch the center of his forehead, where blood was beading and starting to drip. Everyone seemed frozen in surprise, even Bucky who wasn’t really sure what was happening. And then a rough voice echoed down the alley. 

“Hey shithead! I’ve never missed a shot yet. You wanna try me?”

As one, every head turned in the direction of the fire escape off to the right. Two stories up, a blonde teenager was bouncing a rock in his right hand. From this distance, Bucky couldn’t really tell how old he was but he didn’t seem much older than Bucky. He was, however, not the kind of person Bucky and Steve would’ve normally hung out with. He was wearing a canvas jacket that looked too big on his lanky frame but somehow fit way to snugly around his shoulders. His hair was… a mohawk? The tips of it were a brilliant purple and Bucky couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight of his would-be savior. He was not who Bucky would’ve expected to come to his rescue, however late it seemed to be coming. 

Darren-Chad cursed and one of his lackeys stepped toward the fire escape. The rock that had been in Mohawkguy’s hand disappeared with a flick of a wrist and suddenly, goon number two was holding his head and groaning. Mohawkguy’s aim was… incredible. Jesus, how had he done that? He grabbed another rock off the fire escape and Bucky realized his ammo had been somebody’s decorative stones on a window sill. The third one sitting in his hand was apparently incentive enough to beat it because Darren-Chad yelled out ‘Man, fuck you’ and they all turned to high tail it out of the alley. 

Bucky sat up and sighed, staring after them. He prodded his busted lip with his tongue and tried not to think about how much of a mess he looked. They’d gotten him pretty good and he didn’t like to draw any more attention than necessary. His rescuer must have climbed down because Bucky was suddenly being carefully helped to his feet. 

“Oh man. Did they hurt you? I mean, jesus, Clint, obviously they did. Sorry, what I mean is, do you need the hospital? I can walk you there?”

Up close, Clint-if that was really his name- was a lot prettier than he had any right to be. Crystal blue eyes stared at him with concern and a crooked smile was interrupted by a shiny silver lip ring. Bucky felt his mouth go dry. 

“I think I'm okay. Nothing too serious anyways. Thanks for helping.” 

Clint rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Bucky noticed a little flush across his cheeks. How fucking cute was this guy? 

“I would've helped sooner but I actually didn't know what was happening. Stepped out to smoke and saw them standing over you. Wish I could've stopped them from actually hitting you.” 

Bucky grinned, the action pulling at his split lip. 

“Nah, you can't help that. You weren't even here at that point. I'm Bucky.” 

He offered his hand to shake and smiled even brighter when Clint seemed to notice he only had the one. So he hadn't done it out of pity. He'd just seen someone that needed help. A dark look passed over the blonde’s face before he shook it off. 

“Fucking bastards. I'm Clint. Can I walk you wherever you're going?” 

Bucky nodded and gestured down the alley, toward where the bullies had disappeared. 

“Bus stop is good. I was going there when i noticed them following me. Thought I'd cut through here and lose them but that didn't really work.” 

Clint turned and walked next to him, eyes darting over occasionally. Bucky didn't mind. He was doing the same thing. Clint had a Violent Femmes t-shirt on under his jacket, which Bucky could now see was faded camo print. His jeans were old but loved and his sneakers were in a similar condition. He had thick rings on his fingers and a hint of a tattoo peeking out of the left side of his collar. Bucky thought of himself as normal in jeans and black boots and a plaid shirt over a plain t-shirt but Clint positively landed somewhere on the alternative side of the spectrum. On his probably tenth glance, after they'd made it onto the street and about half a block down, Bucky noticed a little pin on his right lapel. It was a rainbow but done in the colors of the Bi flag. He bit his lip and immediately regretted the action as it started the flow of blood again. 

“Fuck.” He muttered and reached up to dab at it. Clint noticed and stopped him, digging in his pocket for a tissue. 

“Here. It's mostly clean. Let me…” 

Clint pressed it to Bucky's lip, eyes watching his mouth. Bucky was watching him just as intently. When Clint swallowed, it took everything in Bucky not to grin. He pulled the tissue from Clint's hand and dabbed at his lip before shoving the bloody paper in his own pocket. 

“How do I look?” 

Clint smirked a little, maybe a bit flirty. 

“You fishing for a compliment, pretty boy?” 

Bucky grinned and rolled his eyes. 

“Just wanna know if they're gonna kick me off the bus for looking like a murderer. Covered in blood is usually not a great look for public transit.” 

Clint's expression softened. 

“You look great.” 

Bucky could see the bus stop but he wasn't in much hurry to get there. He nervously glanced back at Clint's face. 

“You deserve a reward. For being my hero.” 

Clint raised one eyebrow and shoved his hands down in his pockets. 

“I dunno about that. Just doing the right thing.” 

Bucky stepped into Clint's space and smiled, hoping this risk wouldn't backfire. The pin implied he might be interested. The soft looks sort of corroborated that. But Bucky wasn't going to make too many assumptions.

“Shut up and let me kiss you. If… you're okay with that?” 

Clint's eyes got wide and Bucky was a half step away from moving back and running for the bus stop. But then the tall blonde stooped down the few inches necessary and pressed his mouth against Bucky's. 

It was sloppy, but not in the wet, gross way. More just inexperienced. Bucky reached up to hold his jaw and tilted his head to make this easier, make it go smoother. It was pretty amazing, despite the sting as his lip pulled. Or maybe because of it. Bucky wasn't sure. 

“Wow. Okay. Maybe I should be rescuing more pretty boys.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and tugged Clint back down to kiss him again, this time slipping him the tongue and swallowing down the surprised and appreciative groan that Clint made. This was better. Still inexperienced but Bucky did a decent job of guiding him, coaxing his tongue into his mouth. When he finally had to breathe, and remembered this was a public place, Bucky pulled back to pant. 

“Still want to kiss other boys?” 

Clint's eyes were a little glassy, his lips a little red. Bucky felt abnormally proud. He rubbed his thumb across Clint's plump bottom lip, pausing to toy with the ring. Clint finally met his gaze and grinned. 

“Nope. Not if I get to keep kissing you.” 

Bucky smiled back. 

“We'll see about that. Gimme your phone.” 

Clint handed it over easily, eyes daring Bucky to comment on its old and beat up nature. Bucky didn't say a word and just put his number in, saving it as Bucky with the Good Hair and wondering if Clint would get the reference. 

“Text me. I gotta get home but I'm gonna take you on a date later this week.” 

Bucky's bus was pulling up and he risked one more quick kiss before booking it down the street to get to the stop before it pulled away. 

“I mean it! Text me, Clint!” 

He called over his shoulder, barely making it onto the bus before the driver was closing the doors. Bucky was smiling the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at Wintersoldierarcherspy


End file.
